Trapped Like a Dragon
by SeaSk4rr
Summary: Hiccup wakes up to find that he is trapped. He is hurt and needs help... But he is all alone. Will he make it out of the forest? Who is his new friend? What happened to cause this?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello~ I just noticed that I didn't have anything posted for How to Train Your Dragon. I really love the movie, and have seen it hundreds of times; so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it~**

Hiccup opened his eyes to reveal excruciating bright light surrounding him. He then took notice of the pounding in his head. He tried to move his hand to shield his face from the light, but found that he couldn't move. Hiccup opened his eyes again. Slower this time. "Where... Where am I?" He asked aloud. He looked around, finding that he was trapped under several fallen trees and debris. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. He could remember falling, but that was all.

He tried to call out for help, but found that he couldn't speak, so he decided to take note of all of his injuries instead. He tried to move his arms and leg, finding that he was unable to move anything below his neck. His entire lower half was buried beneath a mountain of debris. He could tell that his limbs were injured. He could feel warmth. Wet warmth covering his arms. It seemed to flow downwards, towards his leg. He knew he must've been hurt bad. He really wished he wasn't alone right now. Or at least that he could move one arm.

It was getting dark out, and Hiccup couldn't help but wander how long he had been outside. Surely, someone would come looking for him. He just had to stay awake until then. The only problem was that he had lost a lot of blood, and was finding that the blood loss was taking its toll. Not only was he growing drowsy, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to find him this late at night. He would have to hold on until tomorrow just to stand a chance.

Hiccup was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of several twigs breaking. "H-Hello? Is someone there?" He asked, craning his neck to try and get a better view. A small dragon leapt out at him, inching closer.

The little red and lime green dragon inched closer to Hiccup, his twisted horns tangled in a mess of leaves and vines. The dragon stopped when Hiccup began to cough. Hiccup had his eyes closed. Once his coughing fit had ended, he noticed specks of blood covering himself.

The dragon whined, and moved closer to Hiccup. "I don't suppose that you could go and get help?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

That dragon looked at him, and curled up around his head.

"I didn't think so."

The next day, Hiccup awakened to find that he was alone again, only this time, he couldn't feel his limbs. "H-Hello? Please; Is anyone there?!" Hiccup shouted frantically before being thrown into another coughing fit. Once the fit ended, he lay there just breathing.

Skittering could be heard from nearby, as the little christmas colored dragon moved closer to the trapped teen. The dragon hummed, getting Hiccup's attention.

Hiccup turned towards the little creature. The dragon had various fruit replacing the pieces of debris that covered his horns the day before. "Hello, little guy. What's with all of the fruit?"

The little dragon moved just in front of the injured hiccup, holding out a vine of grapes.

"Are... Are those for me?" Hiccup asked the little cute dragon.

The dragon nodded, moving the vine closer to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and ripped off a few grapes with his mouth. After a few minutes, Hiccup spoke to the little dragon again, "Hey, What about I give you a name? Then I won't have to keep calling you little guy."

The little dragon cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm... What about Drake?" Hiccup asked the tiny dragon.

The little dragon seemed to think before humming again.

"I'll just take that as a yes..." Hiccup laughed. While laughing, he began to cough. Each cough racked his small frame. Once finished, blood dripped from his mouth and he groaned. "I... I don't suppose you could get help...?" He asked in a near whisper.

Drake moved closer, and licked Hiccup's cheek before taking off.

Hiccup watched the tiny dragon fade into the distance. He didn't even notice when everything turned to black.

Hiccup woke up to the sound of Drake whining.

"Hey little... guy... How... you b-been...?" He asked slowly, pausing every so often to breath.

Drake glared at Hiccup, rubbing against him as if to say, 'are you alright?'

"I'm not doing so good... I c-could really use some help... right... about now... Have... Have you seen anyone?"

Drake pawed Hiccup, knocking a piece of wood off of him, before nuzzling against his face.

In the distance, yelling could be heard, but hiccup was too exhausted to tell what they were saying.

Drake began crying out, trying to gain the attention of the two men.

It was Gobber and Bucket.

"Did you hear that, Gobber?"

"sounded like that little dragon... He must be over there."

Both vikings followed the cries of the tiny dragon. Once they found the source of the cries, a look of horror adorned their faces. "Hiccup!" Gobber cried out.

Gobber rushed over to the unconsious teen. He brushed a strand of hair out of Hiccup's blood coated face.

Hiccup's eyes opened and he groaned.

"Hiccup! Your awake!" Bucket shouted out.

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Hey... Guys..."

Gobber sighed in relief. "You're going to be alright, Hiccup. We need to go get help so that we can get this off of you", Gobber said gesturing to the debris covering the fallen boy.

Hiccup nodded his head slightly. "okay... I'll... I'll be here."

Gobber chuckled slightly, "It's nice to see that you still have your sense of humor. We'll be right back. Toothless will be here too... He's been worried sick."

"We've got to go, Gobber. It's getting dark. I don't like the dark..." Bucket said weakly.

"We'll be right back." Gobber said one last time before walking away from the wounded boy.

Drake licked Hiccup's face, causing him to chuckle weakly.

"Is... Is that what you left for, Drake?" Hiccup asked as he nudged the little dragon back.

Drake purred.

**I'm thinking that this will be a two shot. That or I might just make it a series of various scenarios. Like a bunch of drabbles. What do you think? **

** ;-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ It's finals week, so I may either update stories like crazy, or not at all until the break comes up. Thanks for reading so far~ **

It was raining. The rain came down in icy waves, each army of cold and bitter drops resounding throughout the forest. There was not a sound other than that of the rain and the breaths of a certain young viking.

Hiccup opened his bloodied eyes. "Oh no... There's no way that they'll make it... Not today... And it's beginning to flood..." He gasped as he managed to move his leg. "ow..." He groaned.

Drake hummed and pawed at Hiccup before turning away and walking in the opposite direction of the forest from where the injured teen lay.

"Hey...Wh... Where are ya going, Drake?" Hiccup called after the dragon who skittered quickly into the darkened woods. "Be careful, okay?" He called after the dragon before a flash of lightning lit up the darkened clearing.

He didn't get a response as the tiny dragon left him alone in the early stages of a flood deep inside Berk woods.

Hiccup sighed. The water was already up to his chest, and there were no signs of Drake. He was cold, likely beginning to experience the early stages of frostbite. With the cold, he could feel his injured limbs. He began to think to keep his mind off of the pain.

"Okay... If the flooding continues at this rate, I should last a few hours. If it can sweep away some of the debris, I might be able to get free... If it stops soon, they might send someone out after me... How did I get myself into this mess?"

Hiccup stopped thinking aloud when he heard footsteps. 'Based off of the sound of the footsteps actually hitting the wettened soil, it must be something big... Not a viking... Maybe a dragon? Or it could be a troll...' Hiccup grimaced at the thought. Not exactly what he needed at the moment. 'Hoping it's a dragon..."

Hiccup turned towards the constant splashing and thumping noises. It was on beat. A splash followed almost immediately by a thump. A second of silence, and then it would repeat again. Hiccup stopped to look around himself. A few seconds later; a large, skinny, dragon appeared. On it's deep red-purple back was Drake. The Dragon took one more step before laying it's faded orange-yellow clawed hand on the half collapsed hill.

Drake made a happy yipping noise before jumping off of the giant reptile. He made a dive for a rock next to hiccup and landed with a graceful swirl.

"Hey, buddy... You brought a friend over?" Hiccup asked playfully, his voice hiding a hint of fear for his current situation. "Seems you're quite the popular guy..."

Drake seemed to roll his eyes, before looking at the giant lizard. Drake motioned to the huge tree laying over hiccup. The water was now at hiccup's neck, and his hands were starting to tingle. That was never a good sign.

The bigger dragon leaned it's slender neck downwards, and bit onto the tree. It moved a paw over towards the tree, placing it gently under the trunk.

Hiccup's eyes widened in realization. Drake must've known that help wouldn't be able to make it in the storm. He brought help by himself... For the second time.

The dragon slowly lifted the tree off of the young viking. Once she had a firm grip on it, she walked it over to the hill that her foot was placed on previously. The water level went down slightly, making it just at the top of Hiccup's torso. Once the tree was removed, many large rocks could be seen laying atop the young viking.

Hiccup coughed, his arm moving slightly with the force. Both dragons froze in place until the fit was over. Drake walked over to Hiccup and snuggled against his side, rubbing his face.

"Hey... Your friend have a name, Drake?"

The dragon stared blankly at the young viking.

"What about we call her Griffin? She has fur and... and a pointed snout... Kind of like a griffin..." Hiccup grinned at the two dragons.

The large dragon walked back over to Hiccup, both her feet in the rising rapids. The rose, now at Hiccup's face. She picked up a few rocks and tossed them aside.

This continued for a few minutes, until Hiccup floated limply to the top of the water.

He groaned as Drake looked between Hiccup and Griffin.

Griffin leaned her head forwards and gently picked up hiccup. She slowly moved him towards her back. Hiccup groaned again as she lay him on her back. Drake flew next to hiccup, laying on top of him in an attempt to heat him up.

**...**

** ;-**


	3. Chapter 3

In the previous chapter: Hiccup wakes up and it's beginning to flood. The villagers can't make it to him in the storm. (This chapter takes place when Bucket and Gobber get to Berk and look for help.)

Gobber sighed. He had just barely made it back to Berk and it was already raining. It was just a drizzle, so he didn't think much of it. He looked around and noticed that no lights were on in the village. "Aye... Looks like no one's home..."

Bucket raced a few feet closer to the lumbering blonde bearded guy. "Where do you think they all went?"

"I don't know, Bucket. Maybe they went hunting or training... They could be anywhere. Maybe off searching for Hiccup..." Gobber said as he wiped water out of his face. He opened the door to the dining hall.

"Maybe they left a note?"

"Note? A viking leaving a note? Other vikings reading a note? May be a good idea, but may not. We will discuss with the others later. After we find Hiccup. We still need to get help... But the medical things are either gone or locked away. If they left, they would have packed supplies... We need to get Hiccup out of there as soon as possible... but we can't without help..." Gobber said as he scoured the cabinets. He stopped and scratched his chin in thought.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Bucket sneezed.

Gobber sighed. "You best be getting home. We get sick, and it wont do anyone any good. Go get yourself warmed up. If you find anything we can use, pack it. If not, then just get some sleep."

"I guess you're right, Gobbie. I guess I'll pack in the morning. Talk to you tomorrow, then?" Bucket asked as he stood to leave the male leaning against the counter top.

Gobber sighed and nodded to the other.

"Be careful... And tell me if you see anyone... or anything." Gobber added.

"Yes sir. I'm off then." Bucket grinned in response.

**While this is really only one scene, I'm going to just make it a chapter. Then I can update with two chapters. The next one is longer. As always, this is only the first draft (it will get longer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this story. Review if you have any ideas or suggestions~**

Hiccup slept straight on till nightfall. When he finally regained consciousness, he felt a warm sensation. It was heavy and he felt comfortable. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. As he did, he was harassed by the brightness surrounding them. While it was mostly dim out at the time, the dragons had lit a small fire. Hiccup's eyes began to adjust. He turned his gaze to the flickering of the flames as he smiled. He thought about his friends back at Berk and began to wander what had happened after he had disappeared. Hiccup thought back to why he had left in the first place. "I couldn't have just left... Someone would have come for me now... right? Was there something I was supposed to do?"

After a few minutes of contemplation, hiccup opened his eyes wide as he remembered. "The outcasts." He whispered.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a growl.

A wolf limped closer to him. The foam frothing out of its mouth, dripping onto the dried soil. The wolf growled again. It moved slightly to the side to reveal a large cut.

Hiccup pushed himself backwards, crying out in pain as he ripped his newly sealed wounds open yet again.

The wolf leapt forward and snapped at the teen, who picked up a rock and tossed it at its head. The wolf backed away slowly, stumbling twice.

Hiccup grabbed at the ground, finding that he had already tossed all of the rocks near him.

The wolf dashed forward, snarling and showing its sharpened and bloody fangs. Hiccup cried out and covered his face with his relatively good hand. He closed his eyes and waited.

A snarl could be heard coming from the left of him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Drake shooting out of the bushes like a bullet and ramming into the sick wolf.

Hiccup opened his mouth and cried out, "Drake... you came... W-Watch out for his fangs! I-I... I think it has rabies!"

The wolf raised its paw and tossed the little dragon into a boulder. It leapt on top of it and raised its paw for the killing blow.

As its claws came closer to the small dragon, a large clawed orang-yellow paw came down and rammed the injured wolf into a tree several yards away.

Hiccup slowly closed his eyes, relief soothing his overactive mind. The blood loss was weakening him quickly.

Griffin killed the wolf as quickly as possible, ending its sick and painful rampage. She dug a hole and gently placed it within. After she was sure that nothing would get infected, she checked on Drake and Hiccup.

Drake opened his eyes and pushed himself up. Once Griffin was certain that her smallest friend was unharmed (for the most part), she moved to check on hiccup. He was bleeding heavily. She spoke to Drake, telling him to get something- anything that would help Hiccup. They needed a quick fix. Once they were certain that he would be alright, they would see about getting help from his clan.

Drake left quickly to search for berries, salve, and anything that seemed helpful.

Griffin slowly shook hiccup to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Griffin nuzzled him and his eyes shot open. He gasped in pain. "Augh... Did you have to wake me up like that?"

Griffin merely looked back at the teen.

Hiccup chuckled, which led to a series of coughs. Once settled, he asked "So where's Drake?"

Griffin motioned to the woods and then turned to look at Hiccup. She bent over and licked a trail of blood coming from Hiccup before looking back at him.

"He... went to get something? For... For me?" Hiccup pieced together.

Griffin nodded in response.


End file.
